


Plant Your Trees

by suoye



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thilbo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: Plant Your Trees
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 1





	Plant Your Trees

柔軟獸毛搭配亮麗裝飾的沈重外袍被丟在床上，今天的會議比以往更加漫長，Thorin的肩膀與背部有些痠疼。

他的哈比人不在房間裡，讓矮人國王有些失望。從矮櫃上的罐子裡拿了片餅乾，坐在柔軟的扶手椅上，今天早晨起的匆忙，沒時間用膳，讓他肚子餓的發疼。吃著餅乾墊胃，腦袋快速轉動，猜測Bilbo會去哪裡。

寢室的裝潢風格很不像矮人，原本Thorin也曾和Bilbo爭奪黃金與珠寶能鍛造在房間床上與椅子上的權力，但是哈比人成功地靠撞傷腦袋，使Thorin妥協，撤掉屋內有飾品並且金光閃閃的家具。

節制與克制力道、固定地點對於貪婪的矮人來說是不可能的，嘗過伴侶滋味過後的矮人只會更癡迷，並不會因為滿足而有理智。Thorin好不容易才讓體型較小，身體柔軟的Bilbo習慣他的入侵，亢奮過了頭，一個挺身把毫無防備的哈比人頂到床頭，狠狠撞傷了額頭。

矮人雖然曾向Bilbo抗議過，但每當他憤怒指著自己額頭時，原本挺著Thorin的矮人都會倒戈。無奈放棄祖傳豪華扶手椅，讓他到地底下的寶庫生灰塵的Thorin很是氣惱，卻狠不下心讓他的飛賊再受傷。

看到那木頭製成，用小小的黃金圓釘釦上軟墊的扶手搖椅，Thorin真想徒手塞幾個金幣上去，這種寒酸的椅子怎麼擺在Erebor的國王 ── Thorin Oakenshield ──的房間裡？

然而那個溫柔卻隱藏著比矮人還固執的堅持的哈比人，還是讓他妥協了。看到因為赤裸全身泛紅的Bilbo爬到他身上，即使他屁股下面是不夠格的破爛木椅，Thorin也沒空發表黃金也能打造這種搖椅的言論，更何況Bilbo騎到他身上，開始晃動搖椅時他咬到了舌頭。

他的堅持與想法總在不知不覺間被他的伴侶扭轉，甚至連他和瑟蘭督伊、巴德間的關係都緩和很多，現在能坐同一張桌，沒拔出斧頭和長劍劈個你死我活，砍得兩敗俱傷真的是奇蹟。

Fili和Kili每次順道來房間都會帶點鑲嵌華麗珠寶的罐子和瓶子，試圖在純樸的房間提升點貴氣，儘管這些瓶瓶罐罐很快就裝滿餅乾與小甜點，再被這兩個貪吃的王子從房間摸走。

Bilbo傑出的廚藝使的回到孤山定居的矮人們褲帶緊繃，吃吃喝喝沒有節制的矮人每個都圓潤了不少，Thorin發現自己壯碩二頭肌在Bilbo的掐捏下顯得軟趴趴時嚇了一跳，逼著鬍子下的臉明顯變圓的兩個傻王子和他瘋狂練劍，累得Kili首次放棄在Fili鬍子上綁辮子的權利。

習慣把這個複雜手活兒交給弟弟Fili頂著亂髮披散鬍子出現時，造成巨大的風波，包含Thorin嗆到牛奶、Dwalin噴出嘴裡的東西和Balin沒坐穩滑稽的摔到椅子下等等。Kili笑的前俯後仰的把他惱羞成怒的哥哥帶出餐廳，在更多人看到以前，及時挽救王位繼承人的面子。

Thorin站起身把罐子放回原位，他仍猜不出半身人的去向。通常待他處理完公務，時間都已經逼近正午，Bilbo總是會在房間裡等他，為他摘下冠冕和厚重的袍子。Thorin從未有特別表示，但他其實很享受這個過程，他的伴侶從不吝嗇給予親吻與讚美，和他討論會議內容，提出自己的意見時，總有他獨有的幽默感，逗得國王發笑。

國王摘下象徵王權的厚重戒指，只留下和Bilbo的誓言戒指與祖傳的王戒，準備去找他的伴侶，順道巡視Erebor的重建進度。

他在孤山僅有的一塊適合種植果樹與多汁蔬果的土地上找到Bilbo，他的半身人正辛勤的翻動土地，蜷曲的金髮在陽光下閃閃發亮。

國王慢慢地靠過去，Bilbo很快就發現了他。

「Thorin，還順利嗎？」

「一切安好，除了精靈王的使者仍在嚷嚷少了一件祖傳珠寶之外。」Thorin溫和地說，表情突然顯得有些狡猾。「我無能為力，你知道我們臨時囤積的好幾座金庫都還沒整理，他們得等等。」

Bilbo很懷疑Thorin是故意的，但他沒什麼根據，避免爭執的吞下『精靈才不會嚷嚷』的反駁。他放下手中的工具，拍掉身上的塵土。「抱歉我沒有在屋內等你，我臨時想到事情想要快點完成。」

Thorin抹掉Bilbo臉上的灰，疑惑的打量眼前已冒出健康綠葉的土地，不解哈比人還要再來這裡翻動土地的原因。「什麼事情？需要我幫忙嗎？」

Bilbo眼睛發著光，興高采烈地搖頭。「我已經種好了，Thorin，你還記得我從Beorn[1]家帶來的種子嗎？」

Thorin當然記得，那時與Bilbo的對話是他身陷龍病症狀時唯一像他自己的時候，他的半身人像是溫暖的陽光，帶給他溫暖，更像炙熱的太陽，融盡一切凍結的僵局。當時的他看不清他已經病的多重，忘恩負義，對親屬惡言相向，甚至展露他貪婪、不首諾言等醜陋的一面給哈比人。

Bilbo注意到Thorin陷入羞愧的自責的情緒裡，不禁嘆了口氣。「Thorin，看著我。」

他的國王用充滿愧咎羞慚的淡藍色眼眸看著他，不禁他聯想到鄰居養的狗，牠總會在咬爛他的菜園之後，可憐兮兮的來抓他家門。Bilbo忍不住微笑，Thorin要是知道他的想法肯定氣壞。

Bilbo笑的太過開心，國王一頭霧水的困惑神情更逗的他無法停止，笑的更加猖狂。

Thorin不悅的沈下臉，每當事情無法掌控時，這個矮人就會先擺個大臭臉。大部分的人會害怕國王憤怒而不打自招，但他可是Bilbo Baggins。放眼整個孤山就只有他能在Thorin的緊迫盯人之下面不改色。

Bilbo用手臂壓著嘴唇，終於緩止笑意。「Thorin，那時的你真不可理喻，被黃金迷的癲狂實在令人失望，但你真該停止愧咎，所有曾經犯下的錯造就現在的你。」

Thorin撇開臉，親耳聽到Bilbo對於當時行為的指責讓他難堪。他的行為把他的驕傲與自尊，更將他的誠信踩在地上，他有什麼資格責怪Bilbo帶走Arkenstone[2]，先背叛的不是別人，而是自己。

「直到最後一刻，我們對你的信念都不曾動搖。Thorin，我絕望的想著這就是結束，想著無論戰況如何，我在也不可能見到你們。但是你清醒了，你看清自己，找到最初的你。」Bilbo溫柔的說，雙手握上Thorin的。「幸好你清醒的代價不是死亡，我還能繼續擁有你。你曾告訴我回到家裡，看我的書，種我的樹…」

Thorin想要開口，卻被Bilbo瞪一眼。「…現在，我要你和我一起看書，看著這個種子長大，重視家庭甚過於黃金，你能做到嗎？為了我。」

Thorin看著Bilbo的臉，慢慢消化這句話的意思，露出如釋重負的微笑。「我當然可以。」

Bilbo滿意的眨眨眼，放開Thorin的手，卻他拉到懷裡。兩側辮子上的銀飾珠釦輕擊他的臉，矮人國王輕觸他的臉。「你知道，這個約定得有些證明吧？」

「證明？…你該不會想說…」Bilbo的話還沒說完，就被笑的很賊的Thorin堵住嘴巴，帶著濃烈情感的吻與渴求他回應的舌強勢入侵。

片刻後呼吸困難的哈比人才掙脫出來，脹紅著臉瞪著Thorin。「你真是個流氓！」

「注意你的舌頭，Master Burglar。」Thorin作勢要把臉湊近Bilbo。

「Burglar現在要當Burglar的是誰啊，Thorin，我肚子餓了，先去吃飯吧！」Bilbo往前跑了幾步，笑嘻嘻的反擊。

「我懷疑東西都被吃光了。」Thorin說，這句話明顯有很有根據，因為Bilbo聽到後跑回來抓住Thorin的手。

「那你還慢慢走！用跑的！」

Thorin哈哈大笑，被Bilbo扯著回去，兩人很快的消失在門後。

陽光照射在Bilbo埋下種子的地方，破土而出的日子指日可待！

[1] Beorn比翁，電影第二集中的變形人，可以變成一隻大黑熊。在電影第三集時也有隨著巨鷹，對抗半獸人大軍。

[2] Arkenstone山之心，又稱為傳家寶鑽

總覺得到後面也點OOC，但可能是原著太杯催了吧我猜...?（推卸責任


End file.
